Advice From A Stranger
by anie PR
Summary: He needed a new target. A new target to play around with, have fun, and later dump. And for her, taking advice from a stranger made her his new target.
1. Advice from a stranger

_**Advice From A Stranger**_

* * *

I hand the cashier the money for the dress. He smiles sweetly at me and hands me the bag with the dress that will be the death of me if my parents saw it. I still don't know how I let Trish convince me to buy this. She said that this dress was the only one available and suitable for tonight's party. And personally I have no idea if she was right or wrong because I had never been to one of those parties. But if you see how the dress is, you'll understand why I'm so freaked out about wearing it. Its strapless, shows my whole back, shows some of my cleavage, and is just a little tinzy bit below my underwear. You could practically say I'm naked with it.

I actually didn't want to go to this party anymore. I don't care if it's the first popular party I got invited to, I don't want to show my body off in this dress. No.

"Ready?" Trish eyes the bag as I come out the store. I feel like choking her. How did I let her convince me to buy it? These are the worst forty-five dollars spent in my whole seventeen years of life.

"Let's go buy the shoes now!" she grabs my arm and we head off to another store. We had been in the mall for the past three hours and the only thing we've bought is this stupid dress and now some shoes. I could have been writing music or reading a good book, but no I was here stuck in this stupid place where people wasted all their money.

"This store is amazing! Come!" Trish drags me into this store called Traffic. As soon as we enter the door, she goes off wandering searching for shoes. I stand next to the door eyeing everyone in there. Most of the girls there were all teens with happy faces. I honestly don't get how girls could be so happy at a shoe store. Don't get me wrong, I love getting new clothes and shoes but I hated shopping for them.

As I stand there next to the door, pair of black-n-white and black-n-red flats captures my attention. Both pairs look comfortable and soft. And as soon as I see the price of them, I fall in love. Only fifteen dollars! Bam! Found my shoes! But I don't know which pair looks better with the dress. The dress was red but wearing all red would be too reddish and wearing the white ones would maybe look bad. I turn to look for Trish but she's lost somewhere in the store. I turn back to the shoes and observe them. Well, I have more white clothes than red so I can wear the white ones at any time.

"I suggest you take the red ones," I hear a male voice next to me. I turn around and see a familiar blond boy leaning against the entrance's wall with a Converse bag and a smirk on his face.

"Do I know you?" I ask him putting both shoes back. He scratches the back of his neck and looks at me right in the eyes, "do I know you?" he asks me instead. I raise my eyebrows and turn back to the shoes ignoring him. I know I have seen him somewhere but I can't picture the place.

"The red ones look better with your skin color. I'm sure your boyfriend would approve of that too," he whispers right next to my ear. I turn to look at him and his smirk widens.

"I have a red dress. Wouldn't that be too much red?" I find myself asking for his advice. He's a stranger and I'm asking him for advice!

"The more red, the sexier you'll look," he says looking straight into my eyes. This boy has some nerve. I'm pretty sure he's here with a girlfriend. I mean, this is a store only for girls. Why else would he be here?

"Ok… Would it be too much to ask for another opinion?" I find myself asking him again. Why was I asking him this? Why am I having a conversation with myself like this? Gah Ally!

"Go on," he winks at me and leans against the wall. I have to admit, he looked pretty good himself. Anyways, I take out that stupid red dress and put them next to the flats. He observes them carefully and another smirk appears on his face. But this time his eyes go dark. Wanting?

"Hmm," he licks his lips. Normally I would be creeped out by him but I found myself liking him, liking the way he looked at me. His eyes go from the dress to me. The way he looked at me right there threw me off. It's as if he wants me more than anything right now. Like if I was his number one priority right now. Like he was imagining me in that dress.

"So?" I break his stare. He chuckles and nods, "go for it. Your boyfriend is gonna get the best night of his life tonight," he says. I blush a little and shake my head timidly, "I don't have a boyfriend." He stands straight all smirks and flirting coming off his face.

"You don't have a boyfriend?" he asked confused. I shrug and look down at the flats. Why was I having this conversation with this stranger?

"A girl like you has no boyfriend? Seriously?" he asks again. I look up at him, "why are you so surprised?"

"A girl like you, so—" he is interrupted by a girl calling out his name. I turn around and see a blonde girl walking towards us with a huge smile on her face.

"Honey! I found shoes! You think these look good?" she puts the shoes on, ignoring me. I knew he wouldn't be here for his own pleasure. This amazingly attractive dude had a girlfriend. And here I was sorta opening up to him and asking for his opinion on a dress and shoes.

I bite my bottom lip, half smile at Austin who is still looking at me ignoring his girlfriend putting on her shoes. I walk away and buy the shoes. As I pay the cashier, Trish comes with a pair of shoes in her hands. She pays for them too and we head for the entrance. There is no sight of the blond dude and his blonde girlfriend. But as soon as we get out the store, I see blond boy sitting at the bench in front of the store. I try to ignore him afraid his girlfriend might pop up somewhere. But he kept making noises and I couldn't help but look at him. He was calling me. I looked around for Trish and saw her distracted by the sunglasses store.

I walk over to blond boy and stand in front of him, "what do you want? Your girlfriend is going to come here any moment and I don't know you and I don't want any problems." He chuckles and extends his body on the bench.

"Aren't you going to thank me for my amazing advice?" he asks cockily yet with another smirk. I roll my eyes and smile as sweetly as I can, "thank you for your amazing advice, blondie!"

"Ehh, that thank you wasn't enough," he says without amusement in his voice.

"What? A thank you is a thank you dude," I tell him crossing my arms across my chest. He stands up from the bench and comes to me until we're inches apart. Surprisingly my breathing gets uneven and I feel my heart pound faster every time I could feel his hot breath on my face.

"Nope," he says looking down at me. Sheesh he was mad tall! "Give me a kiss. That'll be a good thank you." WHAT?! A kiss?!

"You're playing with me right? A kiss when you have a girlfriend?!" I step away from him. Every step I take back, he takes one forward until I hit the wall behind me.

"Chill. Just a kiss on the cheek and that'll be a good thank you for me," he smirks. I roll my eyes, tip-toe and give him a quick kiss on the cheek. He smiles, winks, and walks away. And it was there that I realized that for the first time, I felt butterflies in my stomach-the good ones- with a stranger.

Who knew that all of today's events and me liking the mall for the first time was all because of an _**advice from a stranger**_?

* * *

**So this is the first story where the plot is originally mine. I don't know where this story is going to go but I actually have some few ideas. **

**Anyways, your opinion will be greatly appreciated and thank you all for reading this! :D **

**xx **

**(I didn't expect it to be this short but I'll try to make it longer next chapter :) )**


	2. Two can play that game

_**Advice From A Stranger**_

* * *

So Trish and I got picked up around eight by our best friend boy, Chase. I ended up wearing that stupid red dress and those flats the blonde stranger advised me to get. Five hours have passed since my encounter with that boy and to my surprise; I have found it difficult to get him out of my head. Something about him was appealing, made me want to search for him. I wanted to see him again. I wanted to talk to him. I wanted to see that famous smirk of his. But first of all, he had a girlfriend. Second of all, what were the chances that I was going to see him again? I think it was a onetime thing only.

Anyways, we ended up coming to this party. And to be honest, it was exactly how I thought it was going to be. Imagine those movies with the typical high school or college parties. This party was exactly like those types of parties. I thought I was going to be ecstatic about this party but I wasn't really. In my opinion, this party was boring. My expectations were much higher than this typical high school party. Ever since sophomore year I've heard that these parties are amazing and that they're nothing like the ones you've seen or been to before. The only thing that was good and fun about this party was that this was a beach house and obviously there was a beach behind us. There was a pool in the backyard but if you walked out the wooden gate, you would touch the sand of the beach.

"Ally have you been paying attention to me?" Chase interrupts my thoughts. I blink several times coming out of my little moment and turn to look at him. He's staring at me like if I were crazy or delusional.

"I'm sorry. What were you saying?" He shakes his head and points in front of us to the host of this party, Drake. He was the most handsome senior in our school and probably the most popular. Personally I didn't think he was a big deal but apparently to all my classmates and the other grades, he was. I mean, he had black unruly hair, a sort of tan color, deep green eyes, and a very well toned body but I didn't find that very attracting. I found the blonde stranger attractive although I always used to say I didn't go for blondes. Well look how that turned out.

"Drake has been staring at you for the past five minutes and you're paying zero attention to him. Last time I checked every girl would give anything for him to stare at them like he is doing to you," Chase says. I shrug. "I could care less if he's staring at me Chase." Chase was my best friend boy but sometimes I felt like he didn't know me at all. I've told him and Trish that Drake doesn't get my attention at all.

"You know why he's staring though right?" he asks. I shake my head, confused. He gives me my answer by looking at me up and down. The stupid red dress. Of course! His eyes were all on me because of the whole lot of showing I was giving. Well, now I felt uncomfortable.

"What do I have to do so he doesn't stare at me?" I ask Chase. I laugh in my mind at this dumb question I just asked. The only way he wouldn't stare at me anymore is if I just cover up or disappear from this party. Chase takes off his jacket and puts it over my shoulder.

"Thank you so much. It doesn't cover a lot but at least it covers something," I whisper. He chuckles, "I'll go search for Trish. Who knows where that girl is right now?" I smile at him as he stands and leaves leaving me alone. Crap. He left which means there's an open space next to me for Drake to come sit. I should probably just go in the house and help Chase find Trish. No I can't do that or else I'll lose myself in that house.

I glance around and see Drake dismiss himself from talking to these girls and make his way to me. I know I should be glad and excited that the famous Drake Richardson is coming my way but I'm not. From what I've heard about him, he's a player. And I know exactly why he was coming my way: to get the thing all boys who are drunk at a party want.

Finding ways to escape, I glance around until my eyes land on the wooden gate that leads to the beach. I can just go off running to the beach and take a swim, distancing myself from him. If he follows me, he wouldn't be able to catch me alone since there was a small boardwalk with people less than a mile away. I take Chase's jacket with me and make my way to the gate. I see Drake change his direction and follow me. I hurry my pace up, catch up to the gate, and as soon as I'm about to open it something or someone hits me making me fall to the ground. Next thing I know, I'm laying on the ground with one flat on and the other off.

"I'm sorry. Are you okay?" I hear a familiar voice ask me. I look up to find a white creamy hand held out for me to grab and get up. I do as instinct.

"Yeah. Just watch where you're going next time please," I tell him without looking at him, a little angry. He chuckles a familiar chuckle that makes me look up at him. It was him. The blonde stranger. The blonde stranger that has been in my mind these past hours. The stranger that I wanted to see again. The stranger that had a girlfriend and I know, shouldn't get too excited of seeing. The stranger that gave me advice.

"It's _you_," I whisper still not believing he was in front of me. He chuckles while looking down at the floor than back at me. I find myself smiling widely at him. I couldn't contain my excitement of seeing him. I don't know but something about him made me feel ecstatic inside. I felt happy and all these good emotions mixed at once. When I gave him that kiss on the cheek earlier, I felt like in that instant he hypnotized me or something. Normally I wouldn't be thinking this but I somehow was.

"Well I see that my advice turned out a huge success," he smiles picking up my other flat and handing it to me. I take it shyly and put it back on. "And once again, thank you for your amazing advice blondie." He laughs and holds his hand out again, "my name's Austin." I blush a little and shake his hand, "I'm Allison but I much prefer Ally." We both stare at each other for a few seconds, smiling. Was it possible for a guy to look as perfect as an angel? I always told myself and others that I would never be interested in blondies but here I was, feeling the rush in my blood all because of a blonde named Austin.

"Austin. Ally," we both brake our stare and look behind us at Drake. Crap I had forgotten about him. He's the reason I was running. Yet again, he was also the reason I got to see my stranger again. Austin. Wait, Austin and Drake were friends?!

"Sup dude! I told you I was gonna make it," Austin does the average shake boys do. Drake's eyes flicker from Austin to me. I feel like running but at the same time I feel safe with Austin here.

"You two know each other?" Drake points at both of us. We look at each other then back at Drake who at this point seemed like a huge obstacle. I wanted to enjoy this time I had with my stranger- well Austin but here he was.

"We met today at the mall," Austin replies. I nod my head preferring not to talk.

"Ah I see. Well Austin, you know you're welcome. Go enjoy the party and you know where the rooms are," he points to some girls. I felt a sudden emotion inside me. Anger? Jealousy? Disappointment Drake was basically telling Austin to go sleep with one of these girls. And I'm pretty sure Austin wouldn't mind taking the one he likes the most up to one of those rooms. And I know I met him today and we're nothing but I couldn't help but feel anger towards both Drake and Austin. Drake for motivating him to go and Austin for actually doing it. Or maybe I was just judging too fast.

"Thanks dude but I rather just chill tonight. Can't get drunk or anything, I have to drive back home tonight," he refuses. Yes! I know he probably has done this before but I'm glad he's not doing it today.

"Your loss man," Drake says now looking at me, "Ally, want me to show you around the house?" I gulp and look at Austin. He's looking at me, waiting to hear my response too. For some reason I felt like he was trying to tell me no. Or maybe that was just my consciousness.

"Umm maybe next time. I have to, umm...-"

"She has to go home and I'm taking her," Austin interrupts me. I look at him quizzically and he shrugs.

"Oh ok. Well next time Alls. You'll definitely be invited next time," Drake winks at me, takes a sip of his drink and walks away. Phew! I look at Austin, "thank you so much!" He laughs and takes my hand, "let's get out of here." If this was someone else I would be screaming and refusing to go with him anywhere. But to my surprise, I was following him out the wooden gate into the beach sand. He walks further into the beach, takes off his converse and allows his feet to be hit by the shore. I do the same as he. We both stand there silently, no awkwardness, just staring out into the ocean under the moonlight.

"How did you figure out that I was coming up with an excuse?" I ask him. He chuckles and looks down at me.

"You're kind of easy to read Ally," he replies with amusement in his voice, "it was obvious you didn't want to go with him." I raise my eyebrow and smile at him. He's the first person that finds me easy to read. Usually people would say that my face shows no emotion or whatsoever but here was Austin, able to read me. Another reason why I was so attracted to this guy.

"Well thank you once again. But how am I going home if I have to go through the house and search for my friends?"

"Easy. I'll just take you home," he says simply.

"But my friends..." I start. "Just text them and tell them you found a way home with a friend. I honestly don't have any problem with taking you," he says. It would be fun and nice to spend more time with him but if my parents are home and they see me get out of a stranger's car, they will kill me. And also kill me because of this stupid red dress.

"Thank you Austin but I much rather just take the ride with my friends. I'll just sneak into the house and find a way out," I tell him. He nods and smiles, "I'll help you than." I smile back at him and take in a huge breath.

"So did you come with your girlfriend?" I find myself asking him. He shakes his head, "nah. She didn't feel like coming and I'm glad or else I wouldn't be here with you." Thank God we were out in the dark or else he would've seen my huge blush.

"You know? Because of your advice, your friend Drake was staring at me a lot and was planning to take me to one of those rooms," I smirk at him feeling more comfortable. He laughs and puts his hands in his jean pockets, "Who wouldn't want to take you to one of those rooms? I told you red looked sexy on you." Once again, thank God it was night.

"I don't want to see those rooms ever in my life," I tell him staring out in the ocean. I feel his gaze on me, "let's say it was me. Would you want to see one of those rooms than?" I'm dumbfounded.

"Depends. I don't know. I would have to really like you and think about it," I feel a rush of confidence run through me. I hear his feet move in the water and next thing I know, he's standing inches away from me. I turn so my body is fully facing his.

"Do you really like me right now?" he asks, with a voice of want. Wow. Under the moonlight he even looked more like an angel. He looked so perfect, so flawless. "Hmm. I don't know. And even if I did, I wouldn't go into one of those rooms just yet." I wink at him and start walking away with Chase's jacket on and my flats on my hands. I can hear him running behind me. I felt such a confidence boost.

I reach the wooden gate that took me to the beach house's backyard. Before I go in to search for Trish and Chase, Austin grabs me by my arm and spins me around close to his body. I stare right into his eyes and he does the same. I see him lean in slowly and I start feeling that rush in my blood again, butterflies in my stomach, want. And as soon as our lips are about to touch, he stops and takes out a pen from his jacket. He was going to kiss me and suddenly stops? He was teasing me! Oh two can play that game. He grabs my hand and starts writing a phone number on it.

"Call me," he winks. I smile and shrug, "you have a girlfriend sweetie. I don't want to be known as a boyfriend stealer."

"Don't worry about her. You won't steal me because I'm planning to break up with her. Our relationship has been dead even before since I met you," he explains. What if this wasn't true and I was the cause for a poor heartbroken girl?

"Fine," I say and before I turn around, "oh and thank you for everything blondie." He smirks and walks close to me until once again our bodies are inches away. He leans in once again but this time as our lips are about to touch, I move to the side and give him a kiss on the cheek, "goodnight. Don't let the bed bugs bite." I wink and with that I disappear into the house.

* * *

Here I was, on my way back home with a phone number written on my hand. The phone number of the most attractive guy I have met. The phone number of Austin. And all thanks to the _**advice from a stranger.**_

* * *

**Merry Christmas to you all! :) Here is my Christmas present to all of you. I know this story only got started but hey :) so, yeah, I hope you like.**

**PLEASE REVIEW. Thank you for reading and paying attention to this story. **

**Sorry if you guys don't like how this chapter turned out to be or something. I want to make this story different than all the others one a bit. :) **

**xx**


	3. Departing and signs

_**Advice From A Stranger**_

* * *

_I was walking by the shore staring out at the sunset. It was one of the most beautiful landscapes I had seen in my whole seventeen years of life. The sound of the waves crashing and the view of the water taking back the sand with it were beautiful. As I glance out at the sea, I feel a hand grab mine and intertwine hands with me. I turn to look and see Austin dressed in white pants, and a red button-down shirt. He smiles at me and pulls my hair at back of my ear making me slightly blush. I ask him how he found me but he doesn't answer. I ask him if he wanted to do anything in particular and again he doesn't say anything but just looks down at me with a smile. I smile at him confusedly. _

_Suddenly, the view of his perfect face slowly fades to the image of another guy whose face I couldn't see clearly. I let go of the new guy's hand and try to run away from him but he runs after me fast. Being the clumsy me, I trip with something and fall straight face on the sand. I turn to see if the guy had caught up to me but he had vanished. Just like Austin had vanished. I was alone in the beach and the sunset was gone, it was dark. _

That's when I woke up. I was shivering yet I was sweating on my forehead, my palms, and my whole body. It started out as a nice dream and ended as a nightmare. I was one of those people that believed that dreams meant something. I just couldn't quiet figure out what this dream or nightmare meant.

"Honey come downstairs. Breakfast is ready. We're leaving in an hour for the airport," I hear my mom say from outside the room. Ugh. The day I was dreading the most was here. My mom was leaving to Africa once again for her research. Her boss had called her and told her that she had a new research to do for some type of animal I have no idea about. She was leaving my dad and I alone again. And who knows up to when she'll be gone?

I take a quick shower, put a pair of jeans on, a tank top, and a hoodie with my grey converse. I go downstairs and see both my mom and dad at the table eating their breakfast as if none of this was happening. How could my mom be so calm that she was leaving us? I know it's her job and she loves to do it but I just couldn't accept that. And how could my dad just be okay with all of this? Why didn't he convince her to stay with us? I had tried but my pleads and cries didn't convince her. We had lived through this two years ago and I didn't want to do it again.

* * *

I was quiet on the whole way through our trip to the airport as I heard my parents talk about how they'll miss each other and blah blah. I had lost my mom before and I didn't want to lose her again. But apparently there was nothing I could do about it. Sometimes she made me feel like my opinions or feelings didn't matter to her. Yet again I know she is like that. She may seem cold and distant but I know that's just her personality and she loves me even though she doesn't show it much.

At the gate, my parents say their goodbyes like a married couple would do. Once she's done she turns to me and gives me a tight hug and whispers in my ear, "you'll always be my precious little Ally-gator." I refuse to let out the tears that are forming in my eyes. I told myself I wasn't going to cry if this ever happened again. I just hugged her back tight and said, "I love you mom." She pulls away and puts my hair at the back of my ear, "you know that whenever you need a mother to daughter talk, just video chat me or call me. Just because im on the other side of the world, doesn't mean I won't have time for you my gator. Ok? I love you so so so much. You're the woman of the house until I get back. Take care of your father and the store," she smiles letting her tears flow, "and remember Ally, live free, be spontaneous, be crazy, be you. Enjoy life. That's all I truly want for you, to enjoy and learn from life sweetie." I smile at her and give her another tight hug. The speaker comes up and says the gate's plane is ready to depart. We hug her one more time and she makes her way to the door. Before disappearing into it, she turns slightly, waves at us and blows us a kiss. Then she's gone.

"She's not coming back for a long time right?" I asked the question I knew the answer too already.

"No," that's all my dad says and walks away. I sigh, watching as more people go into the doors and decided that it's better if I just leave instead of torturing myself here.

* * *

"I'm so sorry Ally! I know this is very hard for you but look on the bright side, she's happy. Besides, its not like she's going to stay there forever," Trish tries to comfort me. I half smile at her and shrug.

We were sitting at a park's bench watching as Chase's little brother played around with his power rangers.

"To get your mind off of things, I say why don't we go get a few drinks at the bar?" Chase offers.

"Guys. Let me remind you that you guys are 18 and I'm 17," I tell them trying to lighten my mood up myself.

"I'm talking about the hang out Ally. You know, like the ghetto place of Miami," Chase says with amusement. I smile at him and shake my head, "fine. But what about Jake? Are you dropping him off at your house?"

"Nope. His nanny is coming any minute now. We just have to wait for her and we can go," he explains. Trish phone starts to ring. She takes it out and answers.

"Hello? Yes… Oh, hi, how are you? Yes I am… let me ask her and I'll get back at you when I can ok darling? Alright, bye bye now," she hangs up. Chase and I look at each other confusedly waiting for her to spill the beans.

"So, who was it?" Chase brakes the silence.

"Drake. He wanted to know if he could have Ally's phone number. Some way he got ahold of mine and now he wants Ally's," she says calmly. I thought that by this time he wouldn't want anything to do with me but I guess I was wrong. I mean, all these events had happened yesterday. I didn't think a day later he would still want to hit me up.

"Don't give it to him. I don't want anything to do with him," I tell her.

"Chill. I'll just tell him that you lost your phone or something. I'm a good liar Ally, I can pull this off don't worry," she assures me. Chase's little brother's nanny comes and chase hands her Jake.

"Ok. And we're off," he smiles as he puts his arms over Trish's and I shoulders.

* * *

We enter what is considered to be the most ghetto place in Miami, a small bar where most of the students in our school hang out. It was the most ghetto but everyone loved it.

"Guys want anything to drink?" Chase asks us pulling two stools for us to sit down. I order a pepsi and Trish orders a sprite. We sit there patiently eyeing everyone in the place. Mostly seniors hanged out here. Oh no, that meant Drake might be here. I know he was attractive but I just didn't find him my type.

"Well well look who it is," I hear a familiar voice. And it's not the voice I didn't want to hear, it's the voice I haven't heard since yesterday. I turn to my side and find him standing there with a big smile plastered on his face. I find myself with the same smile on my face.

"Hey, what's up?" I say. He sits on the stool next to me and orders a sprite, "just hanging. How about you? To be honest I never pictured you in this place," he says.

"Why?"

"You seem so innocent, so classy. Not to offend you though," he looks at me. I giggle and shake my head, "this is actually my first time coming here."

"Hmm figure cause I've never seen you here. I hang here almost everyday sorta." I smile at him and take a sip of my pepsi. He came here alone so he probably broke up with his girlfriend already. Im just making assumptions.

"Did you come here with someone?" he asks out of the sudden. I point to Trish and Chase who are awkwardly talking to these sophomore kids.

"Ok, tell them you have another ride. I want to show you something. I'll meet you outside deal? I'll go get my car. It's a white BMW Z4," he says standing up and taking his drink. For some reason I feel like trusting him and I'm not scared. So I do as he says and go out waiting for his car. Surprisingly neither Trish or Chase asked me too much of who my ride was.

"Ally?" I hear someone say behind me. I turn around and see this small brunette girl, shorter than me.

"yeah. Who are you?" I ask. She looked so fragile and hurt and concerned.

"Just be careful with Austin okay? Don't let him get to you. Don't be stupid like the majority of us and fall for this trick," and with that she leaves me standing outside. I feel a sudden shiver down my spine. What was she talking about? What did she mean "don't fall for this trick?"

His car stops in front of me, he gets out, opens the door for me. I go in, smiling at him-forgetting what the girl just told me- and he closes the door and gets back in.

I start thinking of my dream/nightmare and of what the girl told me. Maybe I can put both things together and see if life or something is trying to tell me something. Trying to tell me that taking the _**advice from a stranger**_ was a bad idea.

* * *

**Eh sorry for this chapter. i'm not happy with how it came out but i didn't want you guys waiting for longer! thank you guys for the amazing reviews and the follows and favorites. It means soo much! :) i have several ideas for this story but i need to let out the scenes play out slowly. **

**i had to add Ally's mom leaving because this is going to affect the plot somewhat. and sorry for the lack of Auslly. In the next few chapters their relationship is going to grow and well all the auslly moments will come :)**

**Anywho, thanks for all, for reading! sorry once again if this chapter didn't reach your expectations. xo**


	4. Chasing cars

_**Advice From A Stranger**_

* * *

His car was the neatest car I had seen in my whole life. There was no trash anywhere, no stains anywhere, and it smelled like fresh mint. And I thought Chase was a neat freak. Anyways, we had only spent three minutes in his car and I felt a little uncomfortable. Neither of us was talking and he was focusing straight on the road. I didn't even ask him where we were going. He just drove and looked straight ahead, thinking deeply.

"Where exactly are you taking me?" I ask him breaking the silence. Without taking his eyes off the road he responds, "it's a place that makes me feel good. It's the only place where I can just forget about everything and just think about life."

"And why are you sharing it with me than?" I ask him, confused. I mean, I found it sweet and cool that he wanted to share that place with me but why? Why out of all people did he want to show that place to me? We just had met yesterday and here he was going to show me this place he loved and treasured so much.

"I feel like you're the only person that will keep this place a secret, I feel like you're the only one that'll understand this place, that'll take advantage of it as much as I do," he explains himself accelerating.

"This isn't just a place you take girls to make them fall in love with you right?" I say hoping I didn't get him mad. We only knew each other for about twenty four hours, I didn't want to get him mad.

"No," he says dryly. I sit back and do the same as him, stare ahead the road. This sudden change of character in him has caught me by surprise. What if this is how he truly was? I decided to shake my thoughts and start humming a song.

"Do you mind if I turn on the radio?" I ask already having my hand on the power button. Before he could respond I have pressed the button and the song _Chasing Cars _by Snow Patrol starts playing. I realize it wasn't played by a radio station; it was playing from a CD.

"Eh, I'm sorry for that. Change it to FM," he says finally looking somewhere besides the road.

"No, I love it," that's all I say. I love this song. And I never imagined Austin would like this song too that he would have it on a CD as number one. I raise the volume a little higher, roll down my window, and take out my hand enjoying the weather, this amazing song, and the fact that I had the most attractive guy taking me somewhere he treasured so much. I sing exactly every lyric in the song.

"You know the whole song completely huh?" he looks at me for two seconds with a small smile on his face.

"Yup. It's my favorite. It's one song whose lyrics are truly meaningful unlike some that are just words smashed together and somehow become hits," I say. He chuckles slightly and says something that I will forever remember, "it's my favorite too." Those four words made me realize that we both thought the same. That maybe we were similar. Maybe I was meant to be in this car with him right now.

We reach our destination. It's a small park full of children playing. It has palms all over and sand too just like if it was a beach. Austin gets out the car, comes to my side and opens the door for me. I get out, smiling at him and stand there observing and trying to figure out why he loved this place so much. Maybe he had a childhood memory here?

"This isn't the place," he whispers in my ear as I stand there. I turn to my side and look at him confused. He gives me a small smirk and takes me hand. I feel that same feeling I had when he was about to kiss me in the beach. I tried pushing those thoughts and feelings but it was hard having him by my side.

"Where are we going?" I ask him as we walk past the children playing. Ok maybe this wasn't the place.

"We can't take the car to where I want to take you," he says. I hold tighter to his hand. We keep walking past children and palm trees into we reach a white gate that had a sign with big red letters: **DO NOT PASS ANY FURTHER. **And to my surprise, we did.

"Austin that sign clearly says we can't be over here!" I stop walking, making him stop. He chuckles slightly, "Ally I've been here millions of times and I've never been caught. Besides, you got to break the rules to have fun and discover new things." I instantly remember what my mom told me: Enjoy life. I smile at Austin and decide to break the rules. My mom wanted me to live happy and enjoy life. And I guess that with Austin I could.

"Ok I'm gonna help you up. Just hold onto the railings well and don't jump once you get to the other side okay?" he says. Oh no! I had to climb a gate. I could barely walk without tripping at least once or twice. Enjoy life, enjoy life. That was my motto now. I start climbing the gates and suddenly feel his hands on the back of my thighs helping me up. I stiffen at his touch. One, because it was a little awkward and second, because it brought to me many feelings I couldn't describe.

"You're doing fine. Ok, now put one leg over the railing and then the other. And remember not to jump Ally," he shouts as I'm all the way at the top. I do as told and finally get my body to the other side. I start climbing down and as soon as I touch the floor, I look up at Austin who was at the other side of the gate and see him smile, a proud smile. I can feel the same smile form on my face. He starts climbing too and next thing I know, he's by my side.

"Ok so what's the place?" I ask again with a smile still plastered on my face. He grabs me by the shoulders and spins me around. I finally understand why he treasured this place so much. The beauty of it was precious and wonderful. It was a small lake with palm trees all around it. The water was crystal clear with rocks in some parts of it. The sun shined down upon it in a beautiful way I had never seen before. The birds chirped beautifully making this scene so much more beautiful. I turn around to look at Austin and I can see the happiness in his eyes. Something I see for the first time since yesterday. His eyes shined like a kid being given the present he wanted for Christmas. He had such a joy in his face that if anyone came to interrupt this moment, I would literally slap them.

"This place is beautiful," I whisper. He hums a yes. From the corner of my eye I could see him getting his shoes off, then his hoodie, leaving him with only his pants and a T-shirt on.

"What are you doing Austin?" I ask with amusement in my voice. He looks down at me and smirks, "take a swim with me," he suggests. I shake my head with a smile on my face, "nope."

"Oh come on! Don't be a boring person and just jump in with me!" he says getting closer to me. I back away laughing. "Nope!" I say. He steps closer to me and I start running away from him. He starts running after me laughing along with me. This seemed like the perfect place.

"Don't be boring Alls!" he shouts as he keeps chasing me. I take off my hoodie as well and my shoes. I decided I was going to jump in after all but I guess Austin didn't get the message because as soon as I was done taking off my shoes, he grabs me by the waist, spins me around facing him. There is no space in between our bodies and our lips are just centimeters away. I could feel his hot breath against my face. And we stay like that, just the two of us our eyes flickering from our eyes to our lips. I knew he wanted this as much as I wanted it too.

"What are you going to do?" I whisper. His eyes are still going from my eyes to my lips.

"What do you want me to do?" he asks whispering. I think about my options: I can either ask him to let me go, kiss me, hold me like that, or just push me into the lake. But truth is, all I want are choices two and three.

"Do whatever you feel like doing," I whisper back.

"Not without your permission," he says.

"I'm giving you permission to do what you feel like doing right now," I tell him. He leans in a little more but a noise coming from his pocket interrupts us. Damn it. He lets me go making me feel empty and alone and answers his phone. He looks at me apologetically and walks a few feet away to attend his call. Well what an unfortunate event. He comes back a minute later.

"That was just my mom making sure I bring eggs and milk home," he smiles shyly. I giggle, "running errands for your mother, how cute." He shrugs and grabs my hand in a blink of an eye. Next thing I know, we're jumping into the lake. Once we're under the water, I open my eyes and see the clear water I am in. I turn my head to the side and see Austin looking at me with a smile. We're still holding hands. I smile back at him. How silly must we look with these smiles on our faces under the water?

We rise up to the surface and start laughing as soon as we get some oxygen.

"Do you do this every time you come here?" I ask in the middle of laughs.

"Most of the time," he tells. I swim backwards and decide to float. The sun is shining above me giving me warmth. It feels so nice and peaceful and quiet. I take a quick glance at Austin and find him doing the same as I am. And we spend the rest of our trip there like that. We keep silent, yet enjoying our moment like that. Now I understood why he came here to think.

* * *

We stop right in front of my house. I really hope my dad isn't home so I don't have to explain to him my almost dried clothes. Well, now Austin knew where I lived.

"Thanks for today. I really enjoyed it," I smile at him unbuckling my seat belt.

"You know, whenever you need that place to just space out and think about things, it's open for you," he winks and smirks. I nod with a smile on my face.

"Thanks. I'll never forget today. It has truly been one of the most wonderful days of my life," I say avoiding the fact that my mo left. He smiles as I open the door and get out the car. I walk to his side of the car as he rolls down his window. I lean down and give him a kiss on the cheek. Was it me or did he just blush a little? Either way, I smile at him one more time and say, "don't forget to get the milk and eggs before mommy gets mad," I tease. He chuckles, "I won't." I shake my head giggling and make my way to the house door. Before opening the door, I turn around and sing a part of our favorite song, _"Let's waste time chasing cars around our heads." _He grins big. I go into my house taking the memory of his grin in my mind.

* * *

2:00 AM and I couldn't sleep. I would call Trish but I know she's probably sleeping right now. The only person that might be awake at this time is Austin. So I call him.

"_Hello?"_ I hear his perfect voice.

"Hey, it's me Ally!" I smile.

"_Ally! Hey! How are you? Is everything alright?" _he sounds concerned.

"Yeah. I just can't sleep and I wanted to thank you one more time for showing me that place," I say. I can picture him smiling at the other end of the line.

"_Anytime. And speaking of places, umm I want to take you somewhere else tomorrow. It's not really special but anyways, the more time with you the better for me," _he says. I blush at this and am thankful that he didn't say this in person.

"Ally Dawson at your service," I giggle slightly. He chuckles.

"_Thank you for your services Ally Dawson," _he says. I just realized, I don't know his last name.

"And what shall I call you Mr. Austin?"

"_Austin Moon. And I, Austin Moon am also at your services Miss. Ally Dawson,"_ he says. I laugh.

"Well, we shall see each other tomorrow Mr. Moon. Goodnight and don't let the bed bugs bite," I say.

"_Sure thing Miss. Dawson. This may sound corny or whatever but dream of me and I'll dream of you,"_ and once again I am blushing. And with that, we hang up.

Austin Moon. Ally Dawson. Two people that only knew each other for more than 24 hours and were already dreaming of each other. Austin and Ally.

* * *

**I actually like how this chapter turned out ! :) i would be delighted to read your reviews! :D **

**thanks for reading and for following and favoring it. **

**So this chapter was 100% Auslly. I think the next chapters might be 100% Auslly, i still have to see. **

**thank you for ALL the reviews! they make me happy haha! xx**


End file.
